royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Through The Woods (Webisode)
Through The Woods is the sixth webisodes from the Chapter 3 webisode selection. Summary When Faybelle is not invited to the Blue Moon Forest Fest, she changes the signs and sends Cupid, Ashlynn, Blondie and Poppy in the wrong direction. Transcript Ashlynn Ella: So the invitation says; Just head into the Enchanted Forrest, and the party will lead us to it. C.A. Cupid: I see. Two girls alone in the wilderness. What's that!? Ashlynn Ella: It's...a bush. C.A. Cupid: Oh. Yeah. Ha ha. I'm a little scared of the woods. I mean, who knows what'll happen when it gets dark. *screams* Someone's watching! The trees are closing in on me! *gasp* I just can't take it anymore! Ashlynn Ella: Um, Cupid? We haven't even left school yet. C.A. Cupid: Oh! Blondie Lockes: Hi girls! Guess what! I get to cover the Blue Moon Forest Fest for my mirror cast! And I'' got an extra ticket! '''Faybelle Thorn:' Did somebody say extra ticket? Ashlynn Ella: Faybelle! Wow. There really was someone watching us! Faybelle Thorn: Watching you? Oh no! I was just passing by, and, I overheard that my good friend Blondie Lockes here, had a plus one invitation to the Fest! So come along now, lets hit the cobblestones- Poppy O'Hair: Hi guys. I'm ready to go! C.A. Cupid: Ohh, you're Blondie's plus one guest! Poppy O'Hair: Yeah, well, Blondie wanted someone to do her hair. Who's your friend? Ashlynn Ella: Guys, this is Faybelle. We'd bring you if we could, honest. But we can't. Faybelle Thorn: Well then. You four had better get going. C.A. Cupid: We'll make it up. And do something together when we get back! Faybelle Thorn: Sounds great! If you ever do get back. Faybelle Thorn: Why hello there Cerise! Cerise Hood: *snarls* Faybelle Thorn: Easy, easy. I was just wondering if you could give me a little travel advice. Cerise Hood: Umm, I guess. Faybelle Thorn: Lets say, I'm an innocent traveler in these parts, what's the worst and most horribly dangerous mistake I could make? Cerise Hood: Well, there's that! Enchanted Forest is to the right. Dark Forest is to the left. The worst mistake you could make, is to go into the Dark Forest! Anyway, gotta run! Faybelle Thorn: Wait! But you just said- Ugh, who cares? How do we handle their rejection, send them in the wrong direction! Ashlynn Ella: The fork in the path should be right up there. All we have to do is follow that sign; right into the Enchanted Forest! C.A. Cupid: It doesn't look very enchanted from here. Blondie Lockes: Awh, come on guys! We don't wanna be late! Faybelle Thorn: *chuckles* Gallery Ashlynn and Cupid walking - TTW.png Ashlynn and Cupid talking - TTW.png Blondie Talking to Ashlynn and Cupid - TTW.png Blondie and sad Faybelle - TTW.png Cerise stopping - Through The Woods.png Extra Ticket - Through The Woods.png Faybelle and Cerise - Through The Woods.png Faybelle eyes closed - Through The Woods.png Poppy, Ashlynn, Cupid - Through The Woods.png Pretty Cerise - Through The Woods.png Cerise Faybelle - TTW.png Dark Forest - TTW.png Dark Forest and Girls - TTW.png Faybelle casting spells - TTW.png Girls and angry Faybelle - TTW.png Girls dark forest - TTW.png Poppy, Blondie, Cupid, Ashlynn - TTW.png TTW - 4Ash tells directions.jpg TTW - 9Ash Cupid alarmed.jpg TTW - 10Cupid whats that Ash.jpg TTW - 17Cupid shrieks.jpg TTW - 18Trees closing in.jpg TTW - 21Cupid in horror.jpg TTW - 25 Ash talking.jpg TTW - 26Peeking Cupid.jpg TTW - 28Blondie comes Ash, Cupid.jpg TTW - 32Ash, Blondie, Cupid got a plus one.jpg TTW - 47Poppy comes.jpg TTW - 76Faybelle Cerise what shes up to.jpg Wait - TTW.png Poppy, Ashlynn, Cupid - TTW.png Into the Dark Forest - TTW.png Follow that sign - TTW.png Faybelle waving at Cerise - TTW.png Faybelle Talking - TTW.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Pages